


You're crazy

by WRITEROFLIGHT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITEROFLIGHT/pseuds/WRITEROFLIGHT
Summary: just a lazy morning where sex is discussed after a small shower sex accident.





	You're crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if any of you know of any crazy 'bed' activities you may know of, it definitely gives for some fun prompts!

The air around him was fresh, a warm tingly feeling on his skin as the sun touched his skin trough the open windows. 

‘A new day’ stiles though as he turned around on the bed, placing the sun to his back. Reaching a hand blindly he looked for his husband, who he could hear was just coming back from an early morning run. 

“Go back to sleep” stiles heard, a breathless kind of rough voice somewhere next to him.

“Can’t” he replied, fighting not to smile, he just knew Derek would be looking down at him, probably already taking his clothes off to take a shower. 

Bouncing a little when Derek sat on the mattress Stiles finally opened his eyes to look at him.   
He was breathtaking. His hair damp from the morning fog, his eyes sparkling with amusement and his bare torso covered in a light sweat. But most of all, his bright smile that greeted Stiles like he was his all. It just took his words away. Damn, he just loved him so much. 

Reaching a hand to brush Stiles hair out of his eyes, Derek hummed happily at the way his skin was warm and soft.   
He could smell Stiles interest, could see it in the way the humans eyes had roamed his chest a second ago, but there was something else too, something in the way Stiles heart had stopped when he’d looked at him, in the way his mouth seemed lost at what to do, Somewhere between a smile and a pout.   
Breaking the distance between them, Derek kissed Stiles, letting him express it this way, whatever it was. 

Humming, Stiles liked into Derek’s mouth, pulling him on top of himself.   
“Haven’t had enough from last night?” Derek mused in between breaths when Stiles closed his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss impossibly. 

“No” Stiles smiled, mouthing at his husbands neck, delighted when he noticed Derek fighting for control. He knew the werewolf secretly loved being the one to be bitten. He had a few marks to leave in retribution to the after-mentioned ‘last night’ to prove for it.   
“You know” stiles said “we could take this to the showe-” 

“No” Derek’s voice rumbled trough the kiss as he climbed Stiles lap, trapping him to the bed “you almost kill me from last time” he said, his voice possessive and hot.

“As I recall, I am the one who doesn’t have healing Mombo jumbo” Stiles laughs when Derek attack’s his neck

“Yeah” Derek bites at his pulse point “but I’m the one who had to see you slip and hit your head” he breaths, the memory still haunting him from the sound it had echoed. 

Pulling Derek’s head from the crook of his neck, Stiles looks directly at the werewolf’s eyes, kissing his nose, he doesn’t remember much about that time, but the look on Derek’s face when he woke up is still enough for him. 

“Fine” he says, kissing Derek’s nose again “but we’re gonna have to find something as adventurous as shower sex then” 

Here, in the warm morning light, with the sun hitting Stiles eyes, Derek knows he’s gonna end up with something even more dangerous than shower sex. So he just pulls the covers away, and kisses all of stiles body as he can, even though he already knows he’s gonna be presented a list of options by the time they have dinner later. 

“I choose though” he breathes, taking Stiles boxers out of the way. 

“Fine” Stiles moans 

“Fine” he smiles before biting his crazy husband's lip 

 

Derek does end up choosing between different scenarios while they eat later, though he can't deny some of them do seem interesting enough.


End file.
